Hot Spring Tortures
by Eliannora
Summary: The girls head to the hotsprings, interrogate eachother...and poor poor Colette is forced to do something she'd normally not. Sheena loses her chance at amusement when her plans are foiled. OoCness oneshot


Unfortunately I do not own Namco. I have the game. Which I adore. I woke up around 12' in the morning and had to write this story, so I got done an hour later, now I'm tired. This is insane, short, but insane.

I LOVE YOU GUYS! OoC ness !

_**Hot Spring Tortures**_

The girls all headed for the hot spring. It took them far too long to convince the paranoid Sheena into going. Finally, Colette's words got her to go:

"Be amused that guys look at your big boobs. It only makes it easier to mess with them."

They all got into the hot spring. Raine spoke first, "So. Shee-ee-na. You and Zelos. Right? Right?" Everyone else spoke in unison, "Yeah. You like him, rig-h-h-h-ht?" Sheena blushed furiously.

"Yeah! So what! Not _my _fault he's drop dead sexy!" Sheena was annoyed at the fact she was embarrassed, especially since it was just them girls. "I bet Raine likes someone!" she shouted, much louder than was necessary, trying to draw attention from herself.

Raine turned pink, she tried to speak, but only stuttered, "Y-yeah. Uh, w-well, th-there was this r-really _sexy rock_ I met a few days ago." Raine grinned joyously as she sunk into her daydreams. Everyone collapsed.

Presea spoke in her monotone, "She could've at least chosen a real person." Attention was drawn to her. She looked at everyone warily, realizing that she shouldn't have spoken, and cringed. "So," came Sheena's dangerous voice, "Who do _you _adore!" Sheena laughed maniacally. Presea only looked down, blushing madly. She started mumbling something incoherently. Unluckily for her Colette heard.

"I think she said Genis" Colette proclaimed. Presea's face turned a darker shade of pink.

"What!" Raine screeched, coming out of her daydream. She stopped hugging the rock that she was leaning against, and stared directly at Presea.

"Ask him out dammit!" Raine splashed Presea playfully. "He really likes you" Colette added.

"Our age difference is far too vast…" Colette cut Presea off, "Nobody needs to know that."

Out of revenge, Presea questioned Colette, "So, who do you have your eyes set on?"

:That's a no-brainer" came Sheena's voice. Colette turned pink. "I- uh…um…L-Lloyd…" Colette became interested in twiddling her thumbs. Sheena smiled evilly, and swam next to Colette. She put her arm around the blonde's shoulder.

"You should seduce him" Sheena cackled.

"S-Seduce him?" Colette changed from pink to red immediately.

Sheena nodded. Everyone got closer. "You should do it. It's fun." Sheena grinned maniacally once again.

They decided to get out of the hot spring to find Ari, who they figured would do the best in helping Colette out with her… Dilemma… When they found her, they begged the red head for help.

"So, Colette. I suppose I could teach you what I know..." Ari continued, "You need to rehearse. This'll be perfect."

Colette nodded apprehensively. Ari looked at her. "For the sake of entertainment to your sisters. Just remember that and you'll be fine." The blonde half-smiled, still not completely sure whether she should go through with it, or run away at the last second.

Meanwhile, the guys were listening on the girls conversation, which wasn't very hard, since they seemed to be practically screaming at each other. "My my, the girls sure are testy today. Oooh!" Zelos gawked at Sheena, who now swam over to Colette. "Lloyd, your girlfriend, is in love with _My_ Sheena" Zelos made a fake tear roll down his cheek. "I'm so heartbroken."

Zelos suddenly lit up "Ooh! I know! Let's rehearse!"

Lloyd looked at Zelos with a big question mark over his head.

Zelos struck his pose with Lloyd. "Now, repeat after me: I know, I'm just drop dead sexy." Lloyd mimicked Zelos, feeling a little awkward. Kratos started smirking, then a moment later he was on the ground dying of laughter.

Zelos's eyes sparkled after he heard what Sheena said, "I knew she was in love with me." Lloyd and his father laughed. Zelos eyed Kratos mischievously. "Ever since Mommy arrived, you've been quite _emotional._ I wonder..." Zelos grinned, and started singing. "You make me feel, so emotional, I can't let go I'm so emotional. I'm sink-ing into, an ocean full of you, I'm so emotiona-" Kratos and Lloyd beat him mercilessly with a stick. "NO! Don't sing Christina Aguilera!"

"Ooh, that little hunny?" Zelos grinned, and fell to Regal's feet, drooling.

Regal spoke, ignoring the fact that Zelos was on the ground drooling all over his left foot. "Lloyd, what are you going to do?" Zelos sat up immediately, and answered for his "bud".

"Get seduced by a sweet sweet hunny, of course." Zelos smacked Lloyd on his back and sent him on his way.

Later on that night, Colette walked into Lloyd's room with a red mini-skirt and spaghetti strap-tank top on, which she borrowed from Ari. "Heyyyy, Lloyd." Colette smiled innocently.

"What have you been up to?" She continued. Not waiting for an answer, she walked over to him, and traced circles on his chest with her index finger.

Lloyd knew his part, and struck his pose, just like Zelos taught him not too long ago, "Yeah. I'm just so irresistible, drop dead sexy." Colette laughed, and then sat on his lap.

Sheena growled next to Raine in at the window, she was so infuriated that her plan for amusement was ruined. She fell backwards into the arms of Zelos Wilder.

"Y-YOU IDIOT!"

"Oooh! The one and only Mizuho Beauty has fallen from the sky!" Sheena blushed, and looked down bashfully for a second, then her anger came back.

"Y-you JERK! YOU RUINED MY PLANS!"

Ari walked out of her room annoyed by all the commotion. She then spotted Zelos holding Sheena, and Kratos came up behind her. "Well…Kratos…he's your son." Ari smiled and turned around to see Kratos's reaction.

"S-so you're blaming this on me!" Ari giggled, and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Just then, Zelos crashed into his mother screaming. "RUN! THE EVIL BANSHEE HAS AWAKENED!"

Ari sighed, and watched Zelos get beaten to a pulp by Sheena.

"There's just…so much love."

queeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeeniequeenie

This is a story by me! The sister of Eliannora! I shoved her off the chair, and posted this story because I'm too lazy to get my own account, and I think this story is crazy. GYAHHHHHH! REVIEW.

Do you like Zelos's singing? HE CAN BE THE NEXT CHRISTINA AGUILERA!


End file.
